


相册

by foxhuhu



Category: acca13区监察课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu





	相册

# CP：尼诺 x 吉恩

# 还是甜品

 

01

 

“……有领带借我一用吗，尼诺？”吉恩两个手肘撑在桌面上，手掌托着发烫的两颊，晕晕乎乎半垂着眼帘，“上次随手买的那条，好像又找不到了。”

“领带？”对面的恶友抬起头，笑意带点戏谑，“你打算去吗，那个宴会？”

“嗯——”吉恩揉着自己的腮帮子，好像这样做能把醉意挤出去些似的，“大概。”

“谁邀请你的？课长？本部长？”

“课长。”

“莫芙本部长也会去？”

“嗯……”

“快去告白吧，吉恩。”尼诺笑着饮掉半杯酒，“再不行动的话，本部长真的要被抢走了哦？”

“唔……”吉恩模棱两可地应着，整张脸趴到桌子上了。

“喂。”尼诺伸手把他一小撮金色刘海从差不多喝干的酒杯里捞出来，“你又喝醉了吗，吉恩？”

“唔……嗯……”

“我说你呀，”尼诺又给自己倒了大半杯，咕嘟一口喝下五成，“再这样磨叽下去可真要失恋了。莫芙本部长说不定是在等着你开口呢。毕竟就算是ACCA本部长，也不会轻易对着一个王室血统况且还是自己弟弟辈的人主动表白呀。”

“唔……”吉恩又把脑袋支起来，下巴顶在桌面上，“嗯……去告白……”

“诶嘿，下决心了呀？”尼诺又一笑，仰头喝尽了杯中酒，烈的刺激沿食道而下，烫了腹腔，“竟忽然想通了呢。发生了什么，吉恩？”

“莫芙本部长，和格罗苏拉长官，很般配——部下们全都这么说。”

“啊哈哈，是这么回事啊。”

“嗯。我也是这么觉得。”吉恩的脸又趴了下来，刘海照旧不偏不倚地落进杯中，“那两个人……般配……”

尼诺又一次捞出吉恩的头发，接着冲服务生打了个响指，朝桌上的空瓶一指，在半空比了个“1”的手势。

“我会声援你的，吉恩。”他说。

“啊，你也要去吗？”吉恩的脑袋哗地从桌上扬起来。

“去啊。再怎么说我也是数一数二的camera man嘛，这样的重要场合不去取材愧对专题记者的职业荣誉啊。”

“……”吉恩默不作声，死鱼眼地盯着他。

“好啦好啦我保证你告白的时候，我一不会拍照，二不会有任何干扰。”

“但是你会看着……”吉恩维持死鱼眼盯。

“看也不行吗？你就当我不存在好了——你不是一向都可以的吗？”

“怎么可能嘛？一想到尼诺你也在那个宴会上，背后的毛孔就全都竖起来啦。”

“啊哈哈哈，别这样啊吉恩。不要把我说得好像一个丧心病狂的斯托克啊。”

“可你本来就是啊——嘿服务生，再给我加一瓶啤酒～”

 

 

尼诺把吉恩从酒吧里拖出去的时候，他已经走得东倒西歪却已经两只手在大衣口袋里掏来掏去嘟囔着说“我要抽支烟”。尼诺把他架起来丢到摩托上。摩托靠着酒馆外墙停着，于是顺势便让吉恩的后背也倚上墙——那么歪歪斜斜地坐着，好歹不会摔下来。接着又替他从口袋里摸出烟盒和火机，塞一根进他嘴里，再给点上。

青烟飘起来以后，吉恩似乎晃得不那么厉害了。尼古丁竟然对他还有解酒的功效吗？尼诺暗自吐槽。

“好吧，抽完这支我送你回家吗？”他问。

吉恩吐着烟，不说话，眼帘半挂着瞅着头顶的月亮。

这意思是不太想回。

“明天萝塔又要怪我把她哥哥灌醉啦。”

吉恩摇摇头：“萝塔今晚在家里招待她的好朋友们。我这个样子回去，感觉……”

“嗯，感觉太不好了。”尼诺中肯地点头。

“可以……去你家么？”吉恩夹烟的手指悬在嘴边，歪头盯他，“现在也没什么好藏得东西了吧。”

尼诺抿着嘴笑起来：“说得也是呢。你一次也没有去过我住的地方。正好去挑个你喜欢的领带吧。”

吉恩莞尔，燃到一半的香烟送进嘴里，呼呼几口飞速地抽掉，宛若一个尼古丁专攻的油烟机。

 

 

02

 

尼诺的房间确实没什么好藏的了。只有一个单间，附加一间隔出来的暗室。家具也少。一张床，一张书桌，一个衣柜，一个冰箱，一个电视，一张茶几，一个小沙发。仅此而已。

吉恩进屋的时候酒醒了不少。凉的夜风把通红的腮帮子吹得泛白，像刚从冰箱里拿出来的草莓果冻。他瞅瞅缩在墙角的那间暗室：“可以参观吗，你的秘密基地？”

“带你来不就为了这个？”尼诺笑着锁门，“附赠三十年份的所有相片。”

 

三十年份的照片，从尼诺的父亲那一代到尼诺自身，四五十本厚厚的相册，从暗室的一角抱出来，在吉恩的面前摞成小小一座山头。每一册标着起始年月，像档案馆里的资料一样整齐。

吉恩饶有兴趣地翻开看。尼诺烧了水，泡了一壶茶。

“哦，这是妈妈年轻时的照片呀。”吉恩翻开了第一册。

尼诺倒了两杯茶，热气腾腾的，在他身旁坐下。“嗯，那是我父亲拍的。”他说，“萝塔和施内公主年轻时候真的很像。”

“唔……这些是……爸爸和妈妈约会的照片吗？”

“啊哈哈……皇帝陛下每天都想知道女儿的状况嘛～交往的男人可不可靠啊在一起开不开心啊之类的。”

“真是令人不安的斯托克啊，你们父子俩。”

“呵呵。”

……

“这是我？”吉恩指着穿开裆裤的小孩。

“嗯。”尼诺点头，“‘我们可爱的小王子殿下’——我的父亲天天念叨。念叨得我这个做亲生儿子的都快要离家出走了。”

“……啊，这本还是不看了。”

“为什么？多可爱啊。我后来也开始觉得我们的吉恩殿下真是可爱呀。”

“这么让人脸红的话就不要说了好吗？”吉恩啪地合上相册，“而且你刚才是故意的吧，尼～诺。”

“你不看自己好歹看看萝塔吧，多可爱的小公主殿下～”

“不～看——再说萝塔是怎么长大的我从头开始就一直看着啦。”

……

 

“喂我说尼诺，”吉恩又合上一本，“你难道就没有拍过一些其他什么人的相片吗？”

“有啊～”尼诺愉快地说，“那些集中做了一册专题！”他兴高采烈地翻出一册塞进吉恩手里。

“给我看看～”吉恩满怀期待地打开，一脸黑线地合上。

“怎么不看了？”尼诺不满地问，“我专门做的一册特辑啊。”

“还都是我。”吉恩阴沉着脸，“我感到我的隐私被深深侵犯人生黑暗绝望。”

“明明还有女孩子们。”尼诺抗议道，“吉恩少爷高中三年收到过女孩子表白四十二次，情人节收到巧克力五百多份，还有啊——”

“慢着！”吉恩大声打断正扳着手指头的尼诺，“你这个统计根本就错了吧！那些巧克力有多少是让我转交给你的啊！都是因为尼诺你太受欢迎了偏偏又太能逃跑了，她们根本抓不住你才让我转交的啊！结果你，却躲在什么地方偷拍？！”

“肯定没有这种事。是你太冷淡啦每次摆出一副不打算收的模样她们才拐弯抹角地说是给我的啊。”

“给烟的话我就收下啦……”

“喂，你……”

“算啦，我出去抽根烟。”吉恩把相册放下，摆一摆手，起身走上阳台。

 

 

03

 

夜晚的空气有些寒冷。尼诺家没有绒毯，吉恩又懒得穿外套，便一件衬衣地趴在阳台栏杆上。从口袋里掏出银质烟盒，取出一根叼上，又浑身上下摸了半天，才想起打火机可能是忘在外套口袋里了——也或者根本是忘在什么别处了。

正是犹豫时，尼诺跨过门槛走过来，笑嘻嘻地举着他的打火机。

“你的绰号实在应该改成‘健忘的吉恩’。”他说着给他点上烟。

吉恩吐一口烟，微笑着说谢谢，抬头看夜幕中一弯明月。

 

“尼诺，其实已经快四十岁了呀。”吉恩说。

“比你老了十岁真是抱歉呐。”

“虽然以前偶尔也有问过……尼诺你，有向喜欢的女人告白的经验吗？”

“这个嘛……”尼诺面露难色。

“啊～尼诺的话，大概基本是被人告白吧？”吉恩笑了笑。

“这个嘛……”

“在被告白的里头，有交往过的吗？——现在应该是没有在交往的，这我知道。”

“算是……有吧……年轻的时候……”

“传授点经验吧，尼诺。告白之后呀，被告白之后呀，该怎么办呀。”吉恩揉着脑门。除了“该去告白了”的想法以外，他毫无其它主意。

“接吻？”尼诺侧着头瞅他一眼。

“接吻？”吉恩被烟呛了下，瞪大眼睛转头看他。

“是啊，很普通的吧。”尼诺耸耸肩，“你难道脑子里没有想过吗？和莫芙本部长接吻的事情？”

“没，没有……”吉恩俯下脑袋，单手捂住了脸，“这还，真的没有。”

“现在想了吗？”

“……”

“吉恩，完全没有过接吻的经验吧？”

“……”

“啊，吉恩的话，从来都忙着ACCA的工作，就算不忙的时候也是忙着抽烟呢——吉恩是完全没有任何经验呢。至少我根本没有拍到过。”

“……”

“要我教你吗？”

“诶？”吉恩从手掌里把脸抬起来。

 

尼诺的笑意凝在很近的距离。是一如往常的温和的微笑。是替他捡起落在地上的钢笔时浮在嘴角的一抹弯曲。夜风吹起来。把他不安分的刘海吹起来，吹进眼里。反射性眨眼的一瞬，那唇靠近来，轻轻触上。蜻蜓点水的，恬静而平和。

吉恩在喉咙里轻轻一笑：“这种程度的，我也懂呀。”

“这只是个友爱的吻。”尼诺的笑意依然近在咫尺，“如果是以求爱为目的的告白，那么这样肯定不行。”

于是他再次拉近本来便不远的距离。这一次不再蜻蜓点水了。他用舌尖调开吉恩几乎没有抵抗的唇，自然得好像仅仅是在做一次深呼吸一样。他熟练地舔上牙床，又微带挑逗地绕住对方的舌尖轻轻吮吸。他做得很轻柔，循循善诱地，毫不侵犯地，深入而又克己。

他们俩倚在阳台上。吉恩左手夹着香烟，右手握着栏杆。尼诺斜侧着身，右肘靠在栏杆上，左手插着裤兜。身体始终隔着两拳的距离，唯有脖颈探着，悬空的、专注而绵长的一吻。

而后尼诺又小心地抽离，向后退小小半步，掬起一抹笑：“只教这么一次，你也不会熟练的吧。不过，正是笨拙的地方，会让人觉得可爱吧——对于莫芙本部长而言。”

他没再多说什么，轻飘飘地回屋。

 

吉恩低头看自己手中的香烟，已经燃到了头。三厘米长的烟灰一掸即落。

近旁人的温度消失后，他忽然觉得有点儿凉意。单一件衬衣抵不住夜的侵袭。他下意识地拢一下领口，又拍了拍自己的脸颊。烫的。酒还没醒吗？他思忖。那么尼诺呢？尼诺也醉了吗？

他抬眼看看天，又低头瞅瞅那浪费掉的大半根烟，心想要不要再抽一支。伸手去摸口袋才又发现，打火机是尼诺那家伙拿出来的，点完烟他又揣回去了。

那么便算了吧。

不抽也罢。

留到明天吧。

 

 

04

 

“你没有去宴会啊，尼诺？”吉恩一个手肘撑在桌面上，另一只手里晃着酒杯。

“啊……临时有另一件事，所以派了个新人同事替我去。”尼诺在对面坐下，举起手里一摞底片晃了晃，“还算干得可以。”

吉恩往对面桌上推了一个酒瓶。

“你告白了吗？”尼诺倒满一杯，“跟莫芙本部长。”

“嗯。”吉恩咕嘟地喝掉大半杯。

“哦？怎么告白的？”

“就……‘莫芙本部长，我对你发自内心无比的崇敬’——这样的。”

“……”

“……”

“没了？”

“没了。”

“接吻呢？”

“没有。”

“……”

“……”

“吉恩……”尼诺叹了口气，“你这就算告白了吗？”

“算告白啊。”

“那我那天是为什么教你……？”

“尼诺。”吉恩把酒杯放下。

“嗯？”

“那个，是以求爱为目的的告白……才适用的吧？”

“……”

“是你说的，尼诺。”

“……”

“我在等着哦。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
